


For You

by Secret_H



Series: Don't We All [2]
Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms, Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: A lot of these tags are, An unspoken and understated D/s relationship, An unspoken but meta understanding of a Dracula's daddy kink, But not deeply addressed, Character Turned Into Vampire, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Force-Feeding, Forced Relationship, Fringe Horror, Gonna be real with you, Half-Vampires, M/M, Multi, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Limited, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Relationship Negotiation, Starvation, Under-negotiated Kink, Unhealthy Relationships, Vampire Family, Vampires, not subtle, understated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22165438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_H/pseuds/Secret_H
Summary: Ask not. Want not. Life is not about what you get, as much as it is what happens to you.Dracula is a creature of passion, capable of great love, but not necessarily a love that any (sane) person would want directed at them.Also, his kinks aren't up for negotiation.
Relationships: Count Dracula/Jonathan Harker, Count Dracula/Jonathan Harker/Mina Harker, Count Dracula/Mina Harker, Jonathan Harker/Mina Harker
Series: Don't We All [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595470
Comments: 8
Kudos: 117





	1. All of this and More

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, just some not really drabbles that I put in the comments, and now are putting them not in the comments.

London has changed, for better or worse. As the industrial age picks up speed, even when it was not foggy, there is a constant smog blanketing the sun.

The homeless population has gone down as the death rate has gone up, and people begin to wonder. Is there a plague on the rise? Or something else. Something from centuries gone by that only the superstitious ponder the possibility of.

Certainly no one who has attended to school, who has been educated, would ever consider mentioning the creeping fear that continues to grow as time goes on. Certainly not in the company of such a learned, powerful man as Count Dracula.

The man is vehemently against both superstition and the works of the church, believing wholeheartedly in the the future and secular leaning of society. As a man that can be sensed when he enters the room, who is both charming and virile, he is not one to disagree with. And no one wants to.

They want to be near him. They want to know him and the three compelling sisters that occasionally show up when he blesses a parties with his presence. They want to know how he met his beautiful wife, Mina, who gives off an entirely different energy. They want understand his relation to the boy who calls Mina mother, but speaks of another man. A father, apparently still alive and in contact, but never seen.

They want to be invited to the castle that has been renovated to a degree that gives precedent to the Count's title that no one can find evidence of, but didn't dare question. Occasionally someone will be invited over, to spend the night or the weekend.

They will return paler and tired looking, speaking of decadence and luxury and fun to be had.

But they never speak of going back.


	2. Love, Sincerity and Deepest Care

It took Jon quite a while to come to terms with the fact that he was not being punished.

Not to say he was never punished. Being locked away in his rarely inhabited room for weeks at a time without bloo...foo...sustenance was a punishment. Not being allowed to see his wife and child was a punishment. Being turned over his count's knee was surely a punishment. 

Being forbidden from leaving the castle grounds, or interacting with the occasional guest, or feeding from anyone, but his count (and occasionally his wife,) were not punishments. They were simply the facts his life now. 

If anything, they were consequences. Effects with causes that took place long before he was a twinkle in his father's eye. It was hard to imagine that things could have been different through any action on his part. It was hard to imagine things were ever different. And yet, from the highest tower of the castle, he could gaze over the wall and see that the world was changing, faster than he could keep up with.

How long had Jon been...? It was hard to tell, even using Quincey as a reference. His son did not age like normal children, he did not think. It was hard to tell...

It was on an almost typical day that Jon took his usual seat at the dining table, perched snugly in his count's lap. The brides were absent, as they rarely awoke before the sunset. His wife was dressed for the night out. They watched their son eat as they did most evenings. It was a bit of a special occasion, as his wife was allowed a seat at his count's side, and Jon was allowed to hold her hand. It was so pleasant that Jon hardly worried about the price he would have to pay for the privileged.

Jon did not think in the way of cause and effect as he might have once. Surely, he was not a person who could affect anything. He wasn't meant to take charge or make decisions. He was meant to be sweet and obedient. He was meant to be kept and cosseted. He was not someone who's actions were causes to significant change. 

Jon's actions only had consequences.


	3. My Life with You I Share

Mina’s Jon had always been beautiful. She used to say that he was where Quincey got it from, though she was no longer so sure. He had a surprisingly smooth skin, (he could never grow much of a beard,) eyelashes that a man did not deserve, and an undercurrent to his nature that spoke of a softness not looked well upon at the time. So, he had rarely exposed that side of himself, when he could help it.

He couldn’t always help it. He wanted gentleness from others and wanted to be gentle with them, as well. It was what had made him stand apart from the other men who had come courting Mina. She had wanted that for herself. She suspected that Vladimir wanted that, too.

But the count was not a gentle creature.

What he wanted, what he could pull from Jon, and what he could give were not at all gentle. The closest the beast and man could get was vulnerability. He harnessed that, refined it, exploited it far past what anyone would find bearable. Rendered Jon into something fragile: a fractal ready to splinter if handled by any but himself.

It was only because it was clear that she still brought Jon joy that Mina was allowed the honor of gazing upon the count's most prized possession.

Mina had always been lucky to be loved by Jon. Even so many decades later, when he was more Vladimir’s ‘Sweetling’, than Jonathan Harker, she was still loved. And she loved him in return.

It had been more than a century since they had celebrated their wedding anniversary. Vladimir would not hear of it. Instead, they commiserated the day they had been reborn. A once bitter time that had been made sweet, for it was on that day, without fail, that Mina was allowed to lay her hands on her husband. So lovely was he; Mina licked her lips at the thought of the marks she might leave on his body.

How lucky it was that his limited feeding left him capable of bruising, and the bruises lingered to be admired for days at a time.

Mina had to admit...Vladimir’s Jon was beautiful, too.


End file.
